Maccavia
Maccavia is a major faction in Perisno. They occupy the snowy lands in the north, and are bordered by the Valahir Clan to the north, the Reich des Drachen to the east, and the Principality of Tolrania to the southwest. They are led by Agathor Krex. Lore Maccavia is a free cosmopolitan realm, governed by a Dictator Monarch and a Senate containing both nobles and free men. Maccavia's population consists of nobles, knights, priests, diplomats and merchants. Once a kingdom of northmen, sailors and pirates, their fate changed dramatically when they finally settled in the winterlands. They conquered their chosen land and prospered for many years with minimal governance. The basic premise of Maccavian law is that every person is lord of their own destiny, free to live their life as they would like, provided they pay taxes, live in an orderly manner and obey the laws of the republic. This approach has resulted in a very progressive society, maintaining peace even though the people are split religiously between the Old and New Gods. The New Gods value; chivalry, love, duty, benevolence, family, order, grace and kindness. The Old Gods value; war, honor, strength, ambition, domination, secrets and plots. Many of the Maccavian Republic Nobles are followers of the faiths and the Gods. The Old Gods attract among their followers the warmongering nobles, bent on raiding, conquering and fighting. They demand strength from their allies and are loyal hounds of the Maccavian Republic Dictator. On the other side are the Noble Knights, followers of the New faith and Gods. They prefer to prosper and grow rich, showing kindness and grace. Most nobles of faith have a strong disregard for followers of a different faith. The Maccavian nobles that follow that Old Gods consider the nobles of the New Gods as "weaklings, mewling for their mother's milk." In opposition, the nobles of the New Gods view the nobles of the Old Gods as "animals in fine clothes." Recently their brawling has been tearing at the Republic, threatening to destabilize the balance built over years of cooperation and mutual tolerance. Government King Agathor Krex is the present dictator of the Republic. While he desires to have full control of the Republic with backing by his loyal hound followers of the Old Gods, the New Gods followers seem to dislike him and try to sabotage every move he makes. None of the nobles, however, openly challenge his rule, but rumors suggest that most would follow a New God claimant. Rulers Vassals *Lord Licinius *Lord Jormungand *Lord Olaf *Lord Publius *Lord Ragnor *Lord Fenris *Lord Falcus *Lord Singvar *Lord Tytus Rex *Lord Benunius *Lord Logarson *Lord Aeric *Lord Faarn *Lord Segrefied *Lord Dracchos *Lord Dirigun *Lord Marayirr *Lord Gearth *Lord Surdun *Lord Gerlad *Queen Trisna Military The Maccavian Army is one of best armored and armed in Perisno, with curious contraptions, heavy weapons, and the training of every citizen in riding, reading, and military tactics. Many of the Maccavian Soldiers are followers of the Old Gods, but not many of them rise through military ranks, because most of them die in battle, while followers of the New Gods seem to rise in rank quickly but are not as strong as Old Gods followers. An in-depth guide to Maccavia's troops can be found here. Territories Towns *Maccan (capital) *Arendal *Forde Castles *Alburq Castle *Chalbek Castle *Curin Castle *Hrus Castle *Tehlrog Castle *Jelbegi Castle *Knudarr Castle Villages *Odosan *Ruvar *Buillin *Kulum *Jayek *Fearichen *Aldelen *Rizi *Kwynn *Fenada *Haen *Jelbegi *Vayejeg *Gisim *Ambean *Mochin *Tahlberl